ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 340 (10th May 1988)
Plot Pat turns to Angie and Sharon for their advice on how to look good as the day for her and Frank's interview with the brewery arrives. Angie and Pat make up for their recent digs at each other. Chris is excited when his portakabin arrives for his new haulage business. Guizin wonders where Sue is when she does not show up for work. Reg returns to The Vic to give Frank and Pat a lift for their interview. Sue takes her son to the doctors, convinced he is unwell. Mary asks Chris to look after Annie for her whilst she goes out, but Chris refuses to help her. Angie makes another private phone call and lies to Den, telling him she is phoning the hospital to rearrange an appointment. Dot refuses to look after Annie, so Mary turns to Sue. Sue is thrilled to hear her son is healthy and well. Chris catches Junior hanging around the construction site where his portakabin is being lowered and warns him off. Den meets with Reg after he has dropped Frank and Pat off and asks him for the number of a solicitor. Simon takes Donna out for a meal, but bumps into Cindy Williams whilst they are out, a girl who he had dinner with in the last week. Donna gets jealous of Cindy. Guizin gets fed up of being the only person to work in the café and demands Ali gets another staff member, though he insists he cannot afford to take anyone else on. Junior is caught vandalising Turpin Road with paint. Angie takes Kathy to Henry's Wine Bar and tells her that whilst she went to stay with some friends in Spain, she fell in love with one of them, and is planning to flee the country to start a new life with them. Kathy tries to talk sense into Angie. Willmott-Brown talks to Kathy during her and Angie's meet-up, and Angie comments on how obvious it is that he fancies her. Some of Chris's construction site is vandalised so he confronts Carmel and demands she does something. Frank and Pat feel their interview with the brewery has gone well. Mary phones Ali and tells him she is staying out all night, leaving him and Sue to look after Annie. Reg notices Den is planning something behind Angie's back. He gives him the number of a solicitor and leaves. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Mary - Linda Davidson *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sparrow - Richard Ireson *Harry - Anthony Dutton Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Henry's Wine Bar Notes *First appearance of Cindy Williams. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I reckon you've got something up your sleeve, Den. I reckon you're planning something. Gonna tell me what it is?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,750,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes